3 Days
by writtenbyabdex
Summary: Bella has been in Forks three days. What really happen in Biology. I do not want to give to much away. Not the same old thing at least from my perspective. Has alternate endings.. You chose.
1. Charlies POV

THREE DAYS; Charlie's POV

After all these years Bella decided she wanted to spend some time with me. Her last 2 years, well almost, her last 2 years. Some time for me to get to know my daughter before she is all grown up and married with a family of her own, and her to get to know me.

I've been waiting seven years for a chance to get my daughter back. The last month preparing for her to be here under the same roof as me.

If only I would have known. If I would have listened to that little voice inside my head closer. I killed my marriage and quickly destroyed 2 promising relationships because of my selfishness. Domed myself to being a bachelor. Now I wonder if I have killed my only daughter?

My relationship with Renee had lasted almost 5 years before she ran to phoenix. Amber had made it almost a year and Kelly lasted a whole 3 months before they all ran away screaming basically.

Bella was better than all of them. We would always have a relationship. She would always be my daughter. But now, Bella had lasted what a whole 3 days.

I had picked her up from Sea Tack Airport on Friday and got her settled and shipped her off to school. Would 1 day at school be all she got? 1 lousy fucking day and it was my entire fault. I should have driven her around and to school her first day and home. I should have been there but just like the last seven years I wasn't I was on the job.

The phone call I had to make now ripped my heart out and I didn't want to make it but I had to. I didn't want some stranger calling my ex-wife with news like this. I stared at the phone but I couldn't reach for it. I'm numb.

"Charlie, what is the number. I'll make the call for you if you like." a voice said pulling me back to reality. I looked up and shook my head and reached for the phone that was now being pasted to me. I had made my share of these kinds of calls so I let the cop in me take over and dialed Renee's number. I let the numbness take me over completely. That was the only was I would survive this.

The phone range and I male voice answered the phone. I guessed it was Phil. I prepared him for what I was going to have to tell Renee and then he pasted the phone to her without a word.

I didn't know how I said the words. I don't ever remember saying them. I was too numb. I do remember hearing the clatter against something before it hit the ground and I heard Renee screaming no in the background. I could picture Renee crumble to the ground and I heard her sobbing loudly and then the destruction of what I presumed to be dishes in the kitchen before I placed the phone in the cradle and hung my head and sobbed myself.

I had prayed that eventually my daughter would come home. I had told god that I would do or give anything for that to happen. But not this, the price was too high.


	2. Rememberance

**Chapter 2: REMEMBERANCE; Carlisle POV**

This was a bad day all the way around at least this afternoon was. The day had started off like any other day. Well almost any other day. Esme and I had sent our kids off to school. OK technically speaking they were old enough to be their own grandparents... but this was our roles to play in life. Alice was a little more excited than usual. She had mentioned she was going to make a new friend at school today, but it was a secret so don't tell anybody and mind my thoughts around Edward.

Emmett was picking on her telling her that the new girl wasn't going to have anything to do with a shop-aholic pixie.

Jasper was in awe of her wife's little fantasies about having a human friend. He wore a little grin or a smirk and kept shaking his head in mild amusement...

Rosalie even thought Alice was crazy and standing next to Emmett even she seamed a little distant, and not pleased that Emmett was giving Alice a hard time.

Esme was trying hard not to be overly doubting on whom she called her children. Edward was still upstairs probably writing something in his journals when Esme called him downstairs.

Edward was quite, thoughtful and with his boyish charm fulfilled his role as the youngest member of our family. As he walked into the kitchen our other children began to hum and fill these minds with god only knows what to keep Edward out of there heads as they moved to the garage already at human speed, ready for the morning commute to school.

As Edward passed to the doors he mouthed "I love you, Mom" to Esme and "have a good day at work dad" to me. He glanced towards the garage and then back to us and rolled his eyes with a crooked grin. One that melted women's hearts and made me mask a chuckle. The others were trying hard to keep him out.

Esme and I heard the car pull out of the drive way before I pulled my beautiful wife into a warm embrace. Today was a late day at the hospital and I wasn't going to waste the time I had with Esme now that the house was empty.

It was 2:45 when it seemed like the planets aligned or the sun had eclipsed. All hell broke loose and waged some unannounced war on forks and my family.

Edward was in my office announcing he was leaving. He asked me if I had ever wanted a human so badly. I offered him my keys and told him to do what ever he needed to do. And he left.

Before I could move my phone rang. It was Esme begging me to come home. There was a problem with Alice. I told her I would be home as soon as I could but I had to finish my rounds first.


	3. Missing One: Esma's POV

**Chapter 3: MISSING ONE; Esme's POV**

I was in my office working on some blueprints for a new house. We would have to move again in a year or so and I wanted to be ready. I found an old warehouse online a few days ago and thought it would make the prefect setting for the next move or the one after that when the children came home.

I was a little confused because I hadn't heard Edward's car pull onto the driveway.

I was at the bottom of the stairs as Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett came threw the door. Emmett was chuckling about something when he said he didn't know what the big deal was and Rose pushed him threw the door calling him a big ape.

Alice walked threw the door with that strange look on her face that she get and clued me into that something was going on. She was "subdued" as she pasted me at the stairs and headed to her room.

Jasper was confused but still calm and stopped as he reached the stairs following Alice.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"I guess he had a rough day after meeting the new girl at school and he left to talk to Carlisle. I think...I think he might be leaving for a just a bit Esme. I'm not sure" he shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder for a brief second before continuing up the stairs.

It took me a moment for it to sink in. It couldn't be that bad not if he went to talk to Carlisle. I calmed myself. Edward just needed a Calm person to talk to and then he would be home. My husband would bring reason to the situation, what ever it was, so I returned to the blueprints that I had been working on.

There was nothing to worry about right?

AXIS TILTED; Edward's POV

After speaking to Carlisle and explaining what had happen at school, he gave me the keys to his car and told me to do what ever I had too to keep the Swan girl safe.

After about 15 minutes I was on my way to putting Forks and Isabella Swan behind me, still exercising a mental debate on why I was leaving.

When she had walked into class and her sent hit me it fractured my world into a thousand different directions. The thirst was worse than anything I had experienced. She sat next to me completely unaware. I stopped breathing and venom pooled in my mouth. I ran a thousand scenarios threw my mind on how to reach the goal of luring my prey, Isabella Swan, in for the kill, unnoticed. I was a predator, a vampire by nature.

But what my brain was stuck on and what shocked me back to reality, saving her life right then was the last thing I had expected. She was looking directly at me just before the bell ran, (I was praying for the bell to ring so that I could escape Isabella Swan and her over-powering sent. Her brown eyes that were deep and secretive captured my mind and her mouth opened.

"God if you're going to kill me, do it already and get it over with!" and the tears that she held back toppled over and fell down her face shocking me, virtually welding me to my seat unable to move or escape.

The bell rang and before I could blink she had her books in her hand and raced out the door, my eyes following. "What the hell was that?" I thought, "An Invitation?" Was she human? Did she even have a clue? There was a full 360 degree of emotions filling those eyes. (Those eyes) Hope? Fear? Anger? Desperation? Longing? (Those eyes.) Did she have a clue about how insane she was in this moment?

Then to top it all off Isabella tripped as she rushed threw the door and spreading her books on the ground before her. Pausing after picking herself up she fled towards the front of the school, leaving her books behind and I watched the whole thing.

I was stuck, unable to move forward, as students shuffled out the door stepping over her books. I heard someone say "Nice job Cullen, you scared her off! Thanks!" I wasn't paying attention but I'm positive it was Mike Newton. Someone pushed Isabella's books to the wall.

Okay, now I had proof the world was tipping on its axis. Isabella's statement and the look in her eyes had sent me reeling. Thirst and blood lust forgotten and left behind. I gathered her books up with my own. I'd return them to her vehicle before heading to my next class.

In the parking lot I realized I didn't know what vehicle was hers but I could figure that out. It would be the vehicle new to the school parking lot.

There it was parked at the end of the row. And there she was sitting in the drivers seat with the engine started. What was she doing?

Only a couple of steps out of the building she looked in my direction and I froze captured by those eyes. She was still crying.

Shaking her head side to side she put her truck in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot never looking back and almost hitting the car behind her. Mine!

I had tried to catch her attention and show her that I had her books but she didn't notice. I grew angry again. I wanted to apologize but she wouldn't let me. I stormed to my Volvo and put her books inside and sat there trying to calm down, contemplating about her comment, those eyes and her reaction. Why did they look so familiar and how could I get out of Biology?

With the doors closed and the windows rolled up her sent assaulted me again. The sent of her filled the car and fueled my blood lust again. Angrily I grabbed her books and bag and threw them into the trunk. I entered the office and tried to convince Mrs. Cope, unsuccessfully, to move me out of biology.

Once the last bell rang I waited for my family at the Volvo. Her scent still lingered inside and once my family was in and we were on the road they all thought about the scent confused and Alice started to question me what was going on. Breaking the silence "I DON'T KNOW SO DON'T ASK!" I yelled.

We pulled away from the parking lot and headed home.

"You're not staying, are you?" Alice thought and before I could arrange my answer, "That's Okay, you won't be gone long. You better tell Carlisle first though." and I glared at her.

"Stop, we'll go from here. You need to talk to Carlisle before you leave." Alice stated for all to hear. With out responding I let them out of the car and turned around heading for the hospital.

After speaking with Carlisle and leaving the hospital in his car I realized that Isabella's books were still in the trunk of my car.

I don't know why I was so concerned about returning HER books to her. My frustration grew.

Talk about feeling like a dog chasing its tale. My mind was running in circles. Between Isabella Swan, her books, blood, scent, and my family I was confused, frustrated and in need of something to calm me down so I turned on my stereo and listened to music as I made my way out of forks using the back roads.

For a creature who could think many things at once it seemed like she was the only thing I could think about. If she had only a clue about me or my family it would prove that she was mentally unstable. But she didn't know my families secret and unfortunately I didn't know hers. What had possessed her to say something like that? I breathed deeply and blew it out trying to clear my thoughts.


	4. The Axis Tilted

**Chapter 4: WEEKEND; Bella's POV**

I had made the decision to leave. It wasn't hard; it was time for something new, a new direction. Renee could have Phil and I could move on with Charlie my dad, Chief of Police here in Forks Washington.

Charlie had picked me up from the airport late Friday afternoon and we had arrived in Forks just after dark. Charlie had helped me with my luggage and gotten dinner ready while I settled into my new room and put my new journal under my mattress.

Pizza! Great. Charlie couldn't cook and didn't have any food in the house. He said if I made a list of things I liked he would take me shopping for groceries Saturday or Sunday.

Charlie arrived home early afternoon and took me to the grocery store. It didn't take long. I got a good Idea of what Charlie liked to eat. Fish, Steak and Potatoes. Maybe Renee had scared him with her cooking because I saw the worried look when I picked out different vegetables like broccoli and brussel sprouts. I had to snicker. But he didn't say anything. I would take it easy on him, for a few days anyway.

When we arrived home there was a strange red truck in the driveway. Lovely, company, but no one was there. After getting the groceries in the house Charlie went outside and returned again to the kitchen.

"Bella, I have something for you" he said as he reached out his hand holding something tightly.

"Dad! I don't need anything. You didn't have to do this." I replied as I turned to face him.

"I know but I wanted to. I didn't think you wanted to be dropped off at school in a police car your first day." he responded as he dropped a set of keys in my hand before heading to the living room.

"What? That truck outside is mine?" I was shocked. I hugged Charlie on my way out the door to go and look and he followed. I jumped in the cab and started the engine. It startled me when the engine roared to life. But it was great. I turned it off and got out doing a happy dance all the way back to the porch.

As I entered the house I herd Charlie chuckling and I hugged him again. I guess he saw my little dance but didn't say anything. "Goodnight dad." I said as I headed up to my room for the night.

"Oh Bells, I won't be here in the morning I'm going fishing with Billy or on Monday when you get up. I have to be at the station early. Will you be alright getting to school on your own? I already signed all the paperwork and they already have your schedule." He said.

"Ya, dad, I'll be fine. I mean it, thanks again." I replied bouncing up the stairs. No police car ride for me on Monday morning.

"Okay, Night bells." he stated as he turned back to the living room.

I had to tell E about this.

Once in my room and ready for bed I pulled out my journal, bound in royal blue fabric with a red ribbon tying it closed from between my bed where I had hidden it, and started writing. It sucked that I had to start over almost from scratch.

Two years ago May 6th 2003

Unusual for Maricopa country it was raining. Flash flood warnings were in effect for the entire state.

"Bella, it's not a big deal. His name is Steve. He is my best friends' son and he is only here for a week. Dan wants to take Steve to play miniature gold at Metro Center. Dan and I are both going to be there. It's not like it's a real date or something. It is just a chance to make a new friend." Phil yelled as he chased me down the hall to my room.

"No. I'm not going with you or Steve. You are not setting me up on a date with some boy like I'm some kind of freak." I locked my door.

"Yes you are Isabella." He yelled from outside the door.

"Do you remember what happen last time I went out with you and one of your friends' kids? Brad tried to put his hands under my shirt. It was two months ago at the movies. I can find my own dates and my own friends when I decide. It's not your decision." I yelled back.

I opened my bedroom window and without thinking climbed out into the storm. I started running down the street. I didn't even look back when I heard Phil yell my name from the house. I headed to the park where I could hide.

I was soaked to the bone when I reached the park. There in the middle was a giant rocket ship that housed the slides for the park. I could hide inside and at least be out of the rain.

I crawled threw the small opening at the bottom of the rocket stepping into a puddle of water. I climbed the latter inside the tube to a platform hidden at the top for the slide. I pulled my knees to my chest as I sat away from the opening of the slide. I tried to close my eyes. It was cold and damp from the rain and I was freezing. I would go home in the morning after Phil left for work.

During the night the rain had stopped and the sky's cleared to show the stars. Even though it was cold and I was wet it was a beautiful sight to see the stars. It's something that didn't happen very often in phoenix. There were too many lights around blocking the sky. I watched the stars until the sky lightened and changed from the darkest of blues to purple, lighter shades of blue to yellows and oranges as the sun rose above the distant clouds.

The sun looked bigger than usual and the intensity of it drew me in for a short time as it warmed the air around me. I watched it from the top of a metal rocket ship in the middle of a park. I thought that I saw two black spots on the sun as it lifted in the sky just above the far away mountains. It was beautiful and I started to cough.

I was exhausted and it was time to go home. I hoped my mom Renee had returned home this morning from her sisters. My cloths were still damp as I walked the mile and half home.

Phil never found me that night and besides who goes and plays miniature golf in a rain storm.

When I reached home my window was closed and mom's car was in the driveway. I called my mom was I walked through the front door. She rushed out of the kitchen, panic written on her face. I wonder what story Phil had told her to cover his ass. It didn't matter she probably wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"Bella, where have you been? Phil looked for you all night. Oh my god Bella you're wet. Let's get you into a bath and warm you up." I was pushed towards the bathroom. I was feeling the ware of the night pulling down on me as I got into the tub of hot water. The water relaxed me but I wasn't feeling good as I put on my pajamas and crawled under the covers of my bed.

May 13th 2003.

My body ached and my head was stuffy when I woke from my dream.

"Edward" I said. My voice cracked and it felt like my mouth was washed out with sandpaper. The room was dark. There was a rustling sound from next to me and I turned my head towards the sound.

"Bella" I head my moms voice before I saw her. "Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" I said as I looked around for him but Edward wasn't there.

As I became more aware of my surroundings I noticed a book on the night stand, 'Pride and Prejudice.' My mom informed me that I had been in the hospital for the last 6 days with a temperature of 104 and she had almost finished reading me my favorite book. That must be were I had gotten the name Edward from she told me.

We never discussed what happen between Phil and me. Why I had ran out into that storm. I guess mom didn't want to know. I wasn't going to bring it up if she didn't. I would just make different arrangements at Kelly's house next time my mom was going to her sisters for the night. I would never be alone with Phil again I promised myself.

I tried to tell my mom about what happen in my dream and she said that it must have had to do with me having such a high fever, a figment of my imagination. I knew it was more than that.

I was warned that I might experience some weird affects from having a fever that high for 5 days and I was released from the hospital the next day.

I tried to tell Renee about "my dream" but she kept telling me it was just my mind playing tricks on me. So I just let it go at that. I changed my journal entries from Dear Diary to Dear Edward.


	5. Bella's Weekend

**Chapter 5: Journal Entries:**

Friday, March 1 2005

Dear Edward

I know it's been awhile since I've written but I couldn't find it in my heart to tell you how stressful things were from day to day. But now I'm finally adding something new to my journal. No I didn't forget about you!

I'm in Forks Washington now with my Dad. I know that Charlie and I haven't been close in a long time but I feel safe here so far. I know it's been less than 24 hours but he hasn't pushed me into telling him everything I'm thinking. He is letting me settle into my new bedroom. He bought me a purple comforter for my bed. He said the Lady at sears had helped him pick it out. He hoped I liked it and I do.

I might be crazy because after almost two years I am still writing to Dear Edward. You're not even real, just a figment of my imagination. So why can't I move past that. What am I waiting for? Why do I have so many questions about you?

Maybe deep down I'm holding out hope that you are real. I have so many questions. Why were you in my dreams? What really caused a dream like that? Is it Fate or destiny? What caused you to go from sweet, charming, and protective to distant, angry, and explosive? What changed about your eyes? Where is your accent from?

Maybe this is my chance to start over, a chance for me to figure out who I am and what I really want.

I know in the last two years I have done some really reckless and stupid things (thanks to you) like learning how to ride a motor cycle, cliff diving at Lake Havasu, and I even went to a few bon fires with some kids at school to a place called the flumes.

Everyone think it's was just some kind of teenage rebellious phase that I went threw. But it was more than that. It was me keeping the promise to you after keeping me sane during a very confusing time.

You were right when you said we were changing, things were changing. I've changed too. When I first got out of the hospital I was warned that there might be side effects to having a fever that high. My vision might suffer or my hearing, things like that. What no one realized at first is that it would be my ability run and walk without falling down. Now I'm just a klutz and because I was so scared when you told me to run I still suffer from panic attacks.

Its not that I don't like people because I do. I just don't have time for a lot of drama in my life so I avoid letting anyone to close for now. I don't know how life has treated you in the past two years but I know how it has treated me.

I'm tired of acting normal. I want to be normal again. After my "rebellious stage" Phil wanted to me to see a physiologist to deal with my problems instead of what he called a suicide mission. No one gets it Edward.

I understand now why you told me to do something reckless and stupid. I was affirming life. Not trying gain attention, or trying to committee suicide.

Maybe I will be more settled within myself when I meet someone who does get it.

Love B

March 2nd

Morning E,

Edward, when do I get to stop running?

I woke up with another panic attack. I had that dream that Phil was burning my journals again, yelling at me that something was wrong with me. Edward (you) was just a figment of my imagination. You were there and told me to run. Phil couldn't see you.

I haven't had that dream in over a year now. Last time I had that dream I started hiding my journals.

I'm glad it was just a dream but I wish I knew why you were so mad and told me to run.

I'm not crazy just because I write to Dear E, instead of Dear Diary. That does not mean I need to see a mental health professional. So what if it is more fulfilling to write to Dear E instead of Dear Diary. It is supposed to be a personal journal right?

I'm not stupid, I'm on the National Honor Society and if I tried could probably be valedictorian next year. I've been a straight A student since first grade.

I'm not ugly! And just because I do not like to wear dresses and wear a ton of make up doesn't mean I'm ugly. And just because I do not like to go on dates with boys who think that it is okay to grab my ass doesn't mean I'm gay.

I'm NOT crazy. I'm NOT stupid, and I'm NOT ugly! I am however frustrated, and until just now didn't realize how frustrated I am.

What is wrong with having a secret? Not all Secrets are bad are they? So what if I want to keep you a secret. It's not like your flesh and bone, but just a figment of my imagination. My secret doesn't hurt anyone does it? So what if it all started with "Dreams from a Fever"!

What's wrong with having someone that you can tell everything to and not worry about being judged? Is there something wrong with that? Or venting to just vent and not have someone give you their opinion?

Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. I know the truth. You said things were changing and you were right, things did change. Some good some bad, Maybe it is because your not real. But why do I feel you are? Why do I feel connected to you when I have never met you? So many questions…

Till later E

Love B

March 3

Dear E,

I start School tomorrow at Forks High. Charlie bought me a truck so while I'm here I don't have to be escorted around in a police car. I don't have to ride a bus with a bunch of jerks anymore. Maybe I can actually be me for a change. Maybe, just maybe Charlie will like me for me unlike Phil who always thought there was something wrong with me.

I think Charlie and I are a lot alike. He doesn't seem to push me into things and he isn't trying to make me talk all the time.

I think he might be excited that I'm here because he said he wouldn't mind if I went to la push with him. He wondered if I remembered Rebecca and a boy named Jacob. I was a little tense when He first asked me about it then he told me it was up to me, my choice. Wow.

He took me grociery shopping and I think I scared him when I bought some fresh vegetables.

I want you to know I still remember everything. I remember ever word you said to me during those 5 days. I remember your green eyes and your... disheveled... bronze hair. Lol. I know not funny but you did look like you had been in bed for a few days. Please notice that's the last thing I remember and not the first.

Now that I'm a klutz I watch people a lot more careful. You can tell a lot about a person if you watch them long enough. Oh and just so you know I am a safe person. I think about the things I do before I do them, and if it something I have never done before I don't go out and try to do it buy myself. If im not someone else I don't do even thou I will always have you there with me.

Well anyway it's late and it has been along weekend. See you soon. Ya Ya Ya I know only in my dreams. Tomorrow I start school at Forks High School. Gee oh joy...why am I so apprehensive. It feels like there is some cosmic electricity running threw my skin.

Love Always

Bella

p.s. I'll write again tomorrow now that I don't have to worry about anyone else reading my journals. I don't think Charlie would ever do that to me. I think I'm going to like it here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: FIRST DAY; Bella's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School mentally preparing for my first day of school. This was not the best decision, moving to Forks was the only decision. Renee and Phil were behind me and a year and half couldn't be that hard. Maybe here I would continue to be invisible. I've been basically invisible to everyone for 2 years now. Mostly.

Now with schedule in hand and the office drama over I made my way to my first class. Keeping my head down and not making eye contact I moved threw my morning only being noticed by a few people to my knowledge. Girls named Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber invited me to sit with them during lunch and then a couple of boys Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie had introduced themselves to me. When they realize I wasn't big on making friends I could be invisible again in a couple of days.

At lunch I sat by myself until my peers showed up next to me. Deep sigh. I listened to their interaction only answering direct questions while I did my normal people watching. That was my idea of fun. I had already noticed that Jessica was good at fanning friendships. Mike and Eric what can I say other than typical horny teenage boys, to zealous trying to get my attention and to immature to notice I didn't look at them. They would have made good retrievers though. Angela was different. She didn't push and she was shy. Maybe she felt as invisible as I wanted to be. I drifted into my own world and habit of people watching until they came in and for the first time that day I asked a question.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Oh...They…are the Cullen's and the Hales. There all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife but their all together. I mean together. The big one that's Emmett Cullen and he is with the Blond bitch Rosalie Hale. The little one with spiky hair is Alice Cullen and she is with the blonde boy that looks like he is always in pain Jasper Hale. Alice is weird, really weird and Jasper doesn't talk to anyone. Oh and that one" she said as a boy with bronze copper hair entered, "is Edward Cullen. He is gorgeous but don't waste your time, he doesn't date. I guess no one here is good enough." she finished.

I wondered when he had let her down. I had to snicker when I saw a small smile creep on his face as he looked at her. Maybe he did like her but it didn't look like that kind of smile. It was more like a smirk. Maybe he knew she was filling me in with the gossip. She really was. As he shifted his eyes from her to me his smirk left his face as he captured me with his eyes. Those eyes, they looked so familiar but that was impossible. Wait, What, Edward as in my E. Crazy. As I sat there staring at him in shock he looked away looking confused and before he pasted me he glanced once more at me still confused and as he released my eyes I diverted my eyes so that I didn't stare. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Those eyes… Edward? E? But it was impossible." Edward wasn't real.

I returned my attention to the group not hearing a single word. As Jessica and Angela continued talking about what, I can't really say, I looked over my shoulder to watch the 5 people that sat off to them selves. As I grazed over their faces I noticed that Alice, the one with spiky black hair looked at me… what curious and then the blonde boy next to her followed her gaze and looked at me but I couldn't read his expression.

The big one was to busy looking at the blonde goddess sitting next to him to notice anything and she flipped her hair at me as I continued looking down the line.

The bronze haired boy was staring at me. His expression changed from interested to curious to confused and then to irritated before he returned his attention to his family.

But as his eyes had held mine I knew I knew those eyes. They were different but they were the same. The color was different but the shape was the same. The eye brows were the same and the hair was the same. This was impossible. They couldn't be. I was confused. And when he looked at me I didn't feel invisible. I didn't like it, or did I. I turned my head my thoughts racing. I had lived with those eyes for over 2 years now.

I asked Jessica if they were new here to.

"No... They moved here about 2 years ago." she replied and almost as confused as I was. "2 years ago" raced threw my mind over and over again. I went to glance back at them but they were gone.

"Ha Swan, snap out of it or your going to be late for biology" Angela was saying as I came back to reality and noticed that everyone was getting up to leave. My lunch was only half eaten.

Angela walked me to class and asked if I was Okay because I had been so distracted at the end of lunch.

"Ya" I said, "I think I'm just tired after a long weekend. Jet lag maybe." I responded not thinking about what I was saying.

We entered class and I turned my paper into the teacher that directed me to the seat next to him. Edward. No it can't be the same person. I was completely freaking out. As I headed to the seat I looked at him and he was looking at me. What was this, some kind of JOKE? Nobody here knew my secrets.

His expression went from confused to angry, murderous even. I looked away. Was the stress of moving too much? Was I insane? Did Phil burning my journals affect me more than I thought? I was loosing my mind. I had to be. I looked down as if refusing to accept his stare would make it go away. I sat in the seat next to him almost ready to start hyperventilating. This could not be happening again. It's been almost 2 years. I felt my forehead. Was I running a fever again? It couldn't be the same person. He couldn't be my Edward.

I didn't hear a single word the teacher said. I was too lost in the past. I closed my eyes and he was there. "Bella, I could kill you. I'm dangerous Bella, please get that. I'll protect you as long as I can but when you see me Bella you have to turn and run." I opened my eyes and he was glaring at me. It was a murderous glare and his eyes were black and I could not look away. His eyes were boring into mine. It was the same. I closed my eyes to block him out and then his eyes were green. They were bright with his bronze copper hair mussing his face against the dark background. They were the same. It was him. And I remembered the last thing he said to me before I woke up "Run Bella, Run!" he yelled. I opened my eyes and he was still there. I think I said something but I don't remember what it was.

The bell rang and I grabbed my books and ran. I ran out of the class room as fast as I could. This had to be a nightmare. I had to wake up but no not me. It couldn't be that easy. As I ran threw the door my foot caught on something and I closed my eyes as my books fell from my hands and I hit the floor. I picked myself up wondering if the books were worth picking up. I closed my eyes and heard him again. Run Bella Run and that is exactly what I did. I ran. I ran to the safety of my truck leaving everything behind. I had to get out of here. I was having a full blown panic attack.

Inside my truck I started the engine. This could not be happening. Wait and calm down Bella. This is a figment of your imagination. It had to be. He wasn't here. He is a figment of your imagination. I reconsidered my actions and was about to turn off the truck when I looked at the school and there he was heading towards me. No. I was insane and I had to get out of here. I didn't even notice that I had been crying. My emotions were catastrophic. I was having a full blown panic attack. I shock my head no trying to get my panic under control and put the truck into gear and left the parking lot behind me.


	7. Chapter 7: Deja Vu'

**Chapter 7: DEJA VU; B&E mixed POV**

Bella

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. Run, I had to run. I had to get away from here before I completely lost my mind. I didn't know where I was. I was lost on some back road. I couldn't see where I was going because my vision was blurred. I had to stop before something happened.

As I applied pressure to the breaks of my truck and pull to the side of the road my foot slipped off the breaks and hit the gas again causing the truck to buck and I lost control of the vehicle. All I remember is that I was thrown from one side of the truck to the other. Every inch of me came into contact with some part of the inside of my truck. Then I fell into the blackness.

I don't know how long I had been here but when the pain from my body hit I found my way out of the blackness leaving the memory of Edward behind again. I tried to rite myself but my leg was stuck in an unnatural position and the pain increased as I became more aware. I could still smell the blood and it almost caused me back into the blackness. I was on the edge ready to fall off. I could hear him "Be safe, be happy. Do something reckless and something stupid…for me?" I wanted to tell him that I had but this was just a memory and definitely not the time.

I needed to get help and I needed to get it soon. The taste of bile in the back of my throat increased as the pain my body was in did.

I was trapped in the truck my leg was pinned between the door and the steering wheel. I was disoriented. I couldn't tell which in was up but knew I needed help. I wanted to cry out to Edward even if he was imaginary but I had to stay in reality and the line between the two was growing smaller and smaller and He was a fictional character read to a feverish girl with an over active imagination. I had to hold onto reality.

I cried out. "Edward!" thinking he'd helped me in the past even if it was my imagination, and I calmed some.

I listened to the world around me praying that someone would find me. I knew I was off the road somewhere but I couldn't tell if I could be scene from the road. I took some time but I finally heard a noise. A truck, a car? A vehicle and I wanted to yell but I didn't think that I could but I concentrated and focused myself.

"I'm here. Someone Help Me. Help I'm here." It was not good the sound pasted me by. They couldn't see me.

I almost let the darkness take me again but in a last attempt to hold off the darkness I let my imagination take over and yelled "Edward, am I going to die here?" and then I heard the squealing of breaks.

Edward

I was leaving town when I realization hit me. Those eyes I knew those eyes but from where, from when. Bella brown. No it couldn't be… that was almost 90 years ago, before and during my transformation.

I continued down the back roads leaving Forks not paying attention to the road when I heard it. "I'm here. Someone Help Me. Help I'm here." Someone was screaming as loud as they could. I didn't know that voice did I?

What was that, my imagination? I looked around slowing down. At first I didn't see it. I continued moving forward then I noticed the ground off the side of the road.

"Edward, am I going to die here?" The scream came again and I flashed to a dying mans dream before the nightmare. I hit the breaks and the car slid and swerved to a screeching stop. I breathed heavily. The only thing missing was "What's your name?".

Impossible!

I left the car and headed to the steep embankment. As I crested the edge I saw the mangled red truck that belonged to Isabella Swan... No… Bella with Bella brown eyes. For the love of everything that is holy. Even deja vu couldn't and wouldn't explain this. Fate was definitely an ugly Harpy!

Then I caught her sent.

Bella

I heard the vehicles door slam shut. But I heard nothing. Had I imagined it so desperately needing hope?

"Is anyone there? Hello! Please somebody! Anybody" I screamed. No answer and I started to sob. I am going to die here. My breathing hitched and my heart pounded heavily in my chest. It was going to be Okay. Even if I did die. At least now I wouldn't be committed.

Edward

Frozen on the precipice I locked myself down, warring with my demons. The monster I had become would definitely kill Bella if I went down there. The monster gloried at my lack of control knowing it was a matter of time. Venom pooled in my mouth and burned my throat.

"Is anyone there? Hello! Please somebody! Anybody" again she screamed only entice the monster, me. How could I do this? I don't think I can. Then I heard her start to sob and I dropped to my knees and look up.

"God…If your real help me do what is right in your eye's not mine. Keep me from spilling innocent blood. Let me do your will." Okay so I believed in a heaven and a hell, God and the Devil and at one time even his word. Carlisle still did and maybe just maybe if he was right with God's help I could do this. God would have to be stronger than me that is for sure.

I went back to the car for my cell phone. If nobody knew I was here then I would fail and Bella would die and it might just be at my hands.

"Carlisle I can't do this on my own it's a long story. We need a medical team out on route 101 near La Push Road and we need it now." I started to cry a dry sob. "If you still believe in prayer you better pray now! I need it. It's Isabella Swan and she wrecked her truck. She's hurt and I don't know if I can help her. Get someone out here fast."

"I'm on it Edward. If you can't do this then leave and act like you never stopped."

Carlisle said and I could hear his unspoken words of confidence, if. I'm so screwed but at least now after talking to Carlisle I gained some control and the monster was caged.

Mixed POV's E and B

E: I held my breath and stepped across the precipice working my way to the twisted metal once called a truck listening to Bella sob.

B: I thought I heard something and I tried to stifled my sobs. I think someone was out there.

"Hello... Hello...is someone out there." I gasped. "I'm..."I was cut off at the sound of his voice when I heard him speak.

E: "Bella it is Okay. Help is on the way!"

B: It was the same voice. Edward...and I started to laugh. I was already dead and I just hadn't accepted it yet. "I'm dead right?" I had to ask even though the pain crushed through my body as it relaxed almost instantly.

E: What. What did she just say? Did she just ask if she was dead? I had to answer her I had to. But I was out of breath. I swallowed a shallow breath and tasted her scent. It burned. I have seen many bizarre things in my life but this... this takes the cake. "No... No, you're not dead."

B: This could not be real. Something was seriously wrong with me. Maybe I wasn't dead. It hurt to bad to be dead. Is this the same conversation we had last time. Was my imagination is playing tricks on me. I would not have this same conversation. "It hurts, I hurt." and I started to cry again because now the pain was growing and no one was really there.

E: I can't deal with her sobs. I know it hurt, she's human. To smell her scent is bad enough, I can't look. "Bella, you have to stay calm. Please don't cry... for me." I had to ask myself over and over if I could keep this up till someone got here. I didn't know what her injuries were but I knew I had to keep her calm and awake.

B: His voice was hoarse and almost too quite, full of emotion but I heard him. I had trusted that voice in the past so I had to trust it now. "I'll try... for you." just for that voice I would try. I quieted my sobs and put my trust in that voice.

E: Her sobs started to quit and I let a smile cross my face. She still trusted me. She didn't even know me and she trusted me. I shook my head with disbelief.

"Bella...what happen?" I asked. How did she get herself into this mess?

B: What... I had to answer so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's your fault I'm crazy right. Edward it's your fault."

E: If only you knew Bella if only you knew. For that matter if only I knew what was going on. "Yes... No... I mean today Bella today."

B: OK, if I was going to have a delirious conversation with Edward I was going to have it. It was better than concentrating on the pain. "He had your eyes but they weren't green Edward and I remembered... I remembered everything. I never forgot. I ran just like you told me to. " this was nuts. " This is nuts you know."

Did I just hear him laugh or was that a sigh.

E: I had to laugh even if it was a frustrated laugh. Ya this is nuts. I know its nuts. "But you're not nuts... or crazy Bella."

B: Oh this is just insane. "Is... Is that really you Edward…are you really here?" and why did I have to be so week and start crying again.

E: Shh Bella, shh. "I'm here Bella, shh it's OK." I hoped it would be okay.

"Bella how are you hurt?" I pressed my head against the belly of her truck. This is as close as I could allow myself. I would not allow myself to look even if I was in control I still burned.

B: He was right. Crying did me no good so I answered his question. "I hurt everywhere. My leg is caught under the steering wheel and I cut my head." This is... "This is worse then when I wrecked my motorcycle."

E: What…OMG... "You wrecked your motorcycle?" reckless and stupid. This is not funny so why am I laughing. Have I lived so long that I've become insane? Oh I remember. I told her to do something reckless and stupid so that she would know she was alive. I thought that was a dream/nightmare. She was a dream and I was the nightmare.

B: Edward just asked me a question I have to answer but my eyes are starting to get heavy. I'm starting to get sleepy. I'm starting to drift. "Yes" did I answer his question? "Yes I wrecked a motorcycle... when... I was learning." My voice drifted off. I'll just let my eye's close for a minute.

E: She's drifting away. I walked through hell once before I can do it again. "Bella! Wake up." I hit the belly of the truck. "You have to stay with me Bella." I'll risk it if I have to. I'll take the chance if I have to. "There coming Bella! Keep talking to me." I need to keep you talking. "Bella? After you asked me if you were going to die here, and I didn't answer, where did you go?" Don't get angry. "Bella, do you remember? Tell me!"

B: Where did I go? Why can't he just leave me alone this time? "I went to my meadow. I'm so tired." How come nothing feels real right now?

E: "Bella, I know you're tired but I need you to stay awake. I can hear them. They are getting closer. I have to go now Bella. Stay awake just a few more minutes...Bella can you do that for me?" Come on Bella answer me. Bella you can do this. Answer me. 1...2...

B: What do you mean you have to leave? "Don't Leave... please don't leave." damb it why did I have to start crying again. Don't ever leave me.

E: "I have to go so they can find you Bella?" Part of me doesn't want to. But I have to. I want to make everything Okay But I can't. We are from 2 different worlds. I have to get to the top of the road. They will see the car but I have to be up there, not down here. She's getting weaker.

B: "Edward... my journal" I'm so tired. I can't… it's a whisper as I give into the quit.


	8. Chapter 8: Topside

**Chapter 8: TOPSIDE: Edwards POV**

The emergency crews are working on getting Bella out. If I would have had the strength to stay away from her blood I could have made things easier and quicker for them but I had run out of strength. I can still smell her blood and I know my eyes are already black. If I could cry I would. This was so hard to stay in control I almost feel as exhausted and she looks.

I know this is a wild story and it will be a hard one to explain but I know I'm going to half to try when I talk to Carlisle. It was so close to giving in. This has been the craziest day I have had as far back as I can remember.

"Yes sir. I saw the tracks of the truck and I stopped to investigate when I found the truck over their. I thought about trying to make my way down there but I was scared. I saw that truck at school today and I was afraid that I might know the person inside so I just called my dad and he told me to wait right by the car and not to move until help got here."

This was an emotional and confusing day. Now it was time to play my part. I dropped my head and sobbed tear less sobs.

"It's going to be Okay son." said the EMT that was interviewing me.

"I know" sobbing I turned away. "I just want my father right now." I climbed back into my car and hide.

After the ambulance left I went to the truck and found the book Bella had talked about and returned with no one the wiser.

I followed the medics as they rushed Bella to the emergency room where Carlisle was waiting. He could make everything Okay. Just one stop first at Home. I needed to get my journal that would explain this better than I could. That is if THIS could be explained at all.

**Emergency Room: Carlisle's POV**

I was waiting at the emergency room doors when the ambulance pulled up. I don't know if Edward was able to control himself so if the girl was dead then I had to be the attending physician to cover it up. When he left here earlier he was in a panic. He had called what maybe 20 minutes ago. The anticipation to find out was staggering.

I rushed to the doors of the ambulance and to my amazement the girl was still alive but her injuries were substantial. My son had controlled himself. He was stronger than he thought and deep down I was impressed.

I had never run into someone who smelled as good to me as he claimed she smelled to him but I had a feeling there was more to the story. More than a feeling. Edward had told me himself there was as much.

From the looks of her surgery was on the list. Her leg needed to be reset at the least and thought the bleeding had almost stopped it would take more than a few stitches. From the coloring around her ribs they would have to be tapped. She would also need blood and quit a bit from the looks of it. First we had to get her stable. Her pulse was thready at best and her heart beat unstable. I'm being practical not egotistical. I'm glad I am the one here. I don't know if she would make it or not even with me as her attending but she had better chances with me.

A Transfusion was administered and x-ways were taken. Surgery had taken 3 ½ hours. I pushed open the doors and walked up to talk to Chief Swan, Bella's father. I wish I had better news for him. I still didn't know if she would pull through. She had given me a run for my money during the surgery and that is saying a lot. But she was alive.

"Charlie, she's alive and she is stable now. She is still in critical condition. We are just going to have to wait and see. I wish I had better news then that." I told him honestly. I watched until he stepped back in a stagger and then he caught himself. Looking at me he just shook his head. I walked him over to the seats and told him to sit and I would be back in a few minutes after I filled out some paper work and then we could talk in my office.

"Yep." was all he said. I know he was in shock. I asked the nurses to keep an eye on him while I went to my office. That's where I would find Edward if he's here.

I could hear him pacing even before I got to my office. He was standing at the door waiting for me as I entered. I just stopped and grinned at him. Yes I was a father in awe of his son. Not only had he controlled himself but I was sure He had even prayed. He had even asked me to pray for him and that was a first.

"Carlisle Stop or I'm going to get embarrassed." he said but I just shook my head and before I could move Edward surprised me again. He buried his face in my chest with his arms around me and sobbed. I put my arms around my son and hugged him closer to me. "It's going to be fine. You just have to have faith." and when you're ready you can explain everything to me but later at home. This was not the place. Edward looked up to me and without a word I reassured him it would be Okay one way or another.

Now we are back to where our story began, or are we.


	9. IMPORTANT AN READ BEFORE CONTINUING

**Choose your Ending: Dead or Living**

**A/N Now you get to choose how you want the story to end.**

**If you want bella to live click to the next chapter.**

**If you want Bella to die, use the drop down menu that lists chapters and select the chapter 10, and then click next.**

**Or if you want you can read both endings.**

**I am not exactically happy with the way that this story turned out. My computer crashed and I had to start the story over from scratch so I had to do a bit of rewritting and had already gotten ride of my hand written story... I know shame on me... **

**But I did not want to give up the story either. So I sat down and tried to finish it. It may need one final chapter eventually but for now I consider it complete. Any reviews would be great. My 14 yo son and I love to read them and it teaches him more from your reviews than it does from me... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 9: Living

Living:

**Chapter 9: Edward's POV**

It has been a 3 days since the accident. I haven't returned to school and I wouldn't be. Not here anyway. My siblings went the next day but now we are all getting ready to leave. Ithaca will be a nice change.

Carlisle came up with our cover story. In light of recent events it was felt by the majority that it was time to leave Forks Washington. Carlisle had received an offer from a hospital in Los Angeles that required an immediate answer. And in light of the fact that I had been the one to stumble on Isabella Swan's accident I needed time to recover from the traumatic event. Moving might be the best thing.

"The trucks are loaded and the house is empty. It's almost twilight so we should be on the road within the hour. Carlisle will be joining us as soon as his rounds are done. Edward is going to pick him up at the hospital and meet us on the road, hopefully in a few hours." Esme said as she locked the last moving truck.

At first Alice was upset because she had wanted to get to know Isabella Swan but that is not possible now. She had scarred us all when she got lost in her visions of the future. But she was unable to help and was forced to watch the events as they unfolded.

Jasper agreed that the move was for the best even though he doesn't know the whole story, just the physical details behind the move. His suspicions were enough to warrant the move. He could feel the emotional toll is had taken on Edward.

Rosalie was angry to say the least but after Carlisle reminder her that we have had to leave for her benefit before, that we could keep our current ages and that we wouldn't have to start over completely from scratched she agreed even if it wasn't with her whole heart.

Emmett didn't care one way or the other thought, he would miss the bears of Washington. Ithaca was just another adventure. It wouldn't be the first time or the last.

As for me well, let's just say every choice we make in life has its own consequences. It effects those around us weather we like it or not. But choices have to be made right or wrong. Not all choices can be made selfishly, others have to be considered and in the end the right choice benefits the soul, even if you don't have one.

"Are you almost ready Carlisle?" I said as I entered his now, almost empty office at the hospital.

"Last box right here." he said with a quite laugh as he tapped the top of the box setting in front of him as he finished tapping it up. "I'm still going to be a bit if you want to take this out to the car for me? I have one last round to make before we go." I heard his mental debate of why I had insisted on picking him up instead of him driving himself to catch our little convoy, but he never asked.

I felt sadness because we were leaving and I couldn't explain why, to myself or anyone else. If anyone could figure it out it would be Carlisle. This was not a topic for the whole family and that is part of the reason I had insisted on picking him up from the hospital. I pulled out 2 journals from my pack showing them to Carlisle. One of them was only a few years old, the other one was almost 90 years old. His eyes widened with interest and he looked at me curiously. He knew what was written in the black, leather bound journal for the most part.

"If you have a few minutes look at these, while I take that box out to the car, for me." I said as I placed them on his desk and retrieved the box from in front of him and headed at human speed to the door.

A few minutes later I returned to the office where Carlisle looked at me confused and intrigued. The journals lay open before him. I could hear his incomplete thoughts as he tried to connect the dots just like I had been trying over the past week.

"It's her Carlisle. Isabella Swan is Bella. I do not know how or why. I can not explain it, but it is her." I said in confusion as I pointed to the newer blue bound journal that was tied with a red ribbon.

You didn't need to read minds to see the wheels turning trying to connect the dots. Carlisle was just as bewildered as I was. "Edward even vampires that have lived hundreds of years and have experienced many things still do not know everything." he said to me in our silent, private conversation "and unfortunately we will be gone before we can make since of it all. Ours is not to understand but to accept that anything is possible." and he snickered as he handed me the 2 journals.

I stopped in front of the door making sure I could do this. I took a deep breath and opened the door to her room. Once the door was closed I took another small intake of air testing it. It wasn't like it was in biology or at the crash site where her blood and her scent hit me like a freight train. Her scent was off. Maybe it was the medication or the blood transfusions that made the difference. It was easier, bearable. Bella was still pale but her heart was strong and her breathing steady. She would be fine.

I sat in the chair next to her bed. I didn't know what I was going to say. The seat was still warm when I sat. Charlie must not be far. I understood that from Carlisle that between her father, Charlie, and her mother Renee, Bella for the most part had company all the time.

On the table next to her bed was an old copy of "Since and Sensibility" and I wondered if Renee was reading it to her again just like her journal had said. At this I had to smile.

I did not have long and I knew that so I would have to make the most of my time here. I wish I could read her mind. Then maybe I could understand and if she could hear me as well. But like everything else about her Isabelle Marie Swan was an enigma to me, a complete mystery.

I did not know what I was going as I glanced around the room noting her book bag in the corner and after placing my journal in it I returned to watch her for just a minute more. Her eyes were darting from side to side. My heart felt like it was going to start beating after 90 years of stillness as I was overcome with emotion that I didn't understand. What I would give to know what was going through her mind this very second.

I could hear the mental tenor of Charlie's mind. He wanted to be hopeful for his daughter and he was anguished that never waking up might be her fate as he headed back to the room. My time had run out and I stood to leave.

I don't know why I did it but I did. I had never done something so human in 90 years but I reached over and touched her hair moving it away from her face. Then to my horror and relief I bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered "Be Happy" in her ear before I left.

Charlie caught me in the hallway before I could make a quick getaway. "Edward Cullen right" he said addressing me. I nodded my answer. "You are Dr. Cullen's son." It was a statement not a question.

"That is correct Chief Swan but Edward is fine." I replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my little girl. I can't explain what it means to me that she is going to be okay and thanks to your dad of course" Charlie said and his voice cracked. He was more then grateful.

"I'm glad I was there for her" again I added mentally. "I'm glad she is going to be okay." and I was. "I'm sure she could not be in better hands than in yours Chief Swan" and I knew it was true. Bella had told me almost as much in her journal. I shook his hand when suddenly Chief Swan pulled me into a tight hug for a human and clapped me on the back. "You know Edward is her favorite name. Good luck to you and the rest of your family. If nothing else I will always be grateful that you all were here when this all happened." and as quickly has he had hugged me he let me go and moved past me to the awaiting room.

I am glad I was able to control myself a week ago. Alice might be right. I have a feeling that if Bella Swan had died that day it would have killed Chief Swan as well.

I waited for Carlisle at the emergency room doors and he wore a grin from ear to ear when he arrived. His last stop before we left was to check on Bella Swan one last time and she was now awake. He questioned me as he got into the passenger seat of my car as to weather we would talk about it. I just grinned a crooked smile and shook my head.

"You Know Edward, I have a theory about this!"

We would talk about it sometime but not tonight. We pulled out of the parking lot and never looked back.

Waking Up

I was groggy and incoherent. My body ached and I wanted to move. "Would someone please get these blankets off of me?" I thought as I tried to look for someone to help. But it was to dark to see. I felt my hair move and something cold touch my forehead. Then I heard him whisper "Be Happy" in my ear.

Stop where are you going I tried to voice but I couldn't find the strength. What was going on? I had to open my eyes. I felt my heart speed up and my breathing filled my lungs more fully. Now I just needed to get the rest of my body to move and my eyes to open. Stop I screamed but it was only in my head as if he could hear me.

The darkness turned to Grey for a moment and I could almost tell which way was up.

My body shifted finally responding to my thoughts. I felt my eyes flutter. I was waking up. The darkness eased itself away from me.

There was a blurry figure in front of me. I thought it was Edward and I mumbled his name. It wasn't until I heard a muffled snicker that I realized I'd been heard. But it wasn't Edward. I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to clear my eyes, when I saw Charlie next to my bedside. He had a smile on his face and his eyes ere bright and glossy.

"Welcome back baby girl" he spoke as he moved closer touching my hair brushing it behind my ear.

"Ha dad" I replied sounding disconnected. I still wasn't completely awake. "Why are you snickering at me?" as I looked around the room looking for Edward. I knew he was there. I could almost smell his presence.

"I'm just really glad your eyes are open. Renee really needs to stop reading "Since and Sensibility" to you. You've had a thing for the name Edward since you were sick a few years ago. But to tell you the truth Edward already left."

I swung my eyes back to my dad. "What do you mean Edward already left." I was confused. Edward was a figment of my imagination right.

"Edward is the name of the boy that found you Bella." His eyes turned concerned. "When you got lost and rolled the truck. Do you remember?"

I had to think about it for a second. Yes I remembered. I remembered and I didn't feel comfortable telling Charlie all the details. I still didn't trust that he would understand, only think I was crazy. It was bad enough I was unsure of my own sanity. "I had a panic attack at school. I fell asleep in biology I guess and had a nightmare that Phil was burning my journals again. And somebody told me to run... so I did" I spoke as calmly as I could, refusing to look Charlie in the eye.

"Bells?" his voice grew cautious. "What do you mean Phil burned your journals...and you had a panic attack." He did not understand. Renee had never told him about the panic attacks. I wondered how much she had really told him. I wondered how much she didn't know.

I guess my verbal filter was broken just like my leg and I told my Dad everything. Well almost everything. I didn't tell him that Edward was real but I did tell him about writing to Dear E. and he didn't seem to think that it was crazy or that I was stupid. But he didn't look happy.

"Bells, I'm sorry that Phil made you feel like that. I'm sorry that he was trying to set you up on dates when you weren't ready for it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, and just so you know. I'm here for you now. I hope you forgive Me." his eyes had gone from angry to shame.

"It's not your fault dad. It's mine. I should have said something along time ago." That is when I made the decision to stay here in Forks Washington with my dad. My dad was actually really kewl and we were more alike then I had known.

There was a light knock on the door as it was opening and a tall blond man entered wearing a white long Jacket. My eyes widened just a touch as I tried to take in his appearance. He was young and handsome but I could not move past his eyes. I was trapped there.

"I'm sorry to intrude Charlie, Ms. Swan. I just wanted to check in on my last patient before I pulled out. I heard that you were awake, Ms. Swan. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen" he said in a silky soft voice as he reached his hand to me. I shook his hand never breaking eye contact with him. It barely registered to me how cold his hand was. I could not get past the Amber color of his eyes. He had a funny smirk on his face like there was an unspoken joke that I was not privy to as he looked away from me to my dad.

"I'm sorry to see you leave Carlisle. I'm just glad you were still here when I needed the best surgeon that Washington had to offer." Charlie said he they shook hands. I looked at them not quite understanding what was being said. A surgeon?

Carlisle turned back to me and began to take my pulse. I had a hard time moving past the fact that he was a surgeon and not just a doctor. He moved his finger from one position across to the next as I followed with my eyes.

He moved to the end of the bed retrieving a chart that was attached to the foot of the bed. "Charlie, can I have a few minutes with Ms. Swan?" he requested as he made notes on the chart.

"Bella." I corrected him before he could go on. Charlie hesitated looking at me and the doctor before he stood up. "She's going to be fine Charlie. I just want to make sure all is as expected before I release her to Doctor Gerandy." He said smiling at Charlie.

"Yup, I'll just go down the hall and get something to drink or something." Charlie said and then he faced me. "I'll be back in just a few minutes Bella."

"Okay Dad." I replied. For some reason I didn't really believe this was about making sure I was ok. It really didn't matter. I was going to get a chance to ask my own questions. I silently wondered if that was why Doctor Cullen had basically dismissed my dad.

"Please, it is Carlisle and how are you feeling Bella?" he initiated from the foot of my bed.

"Is that what you really want to know?" I countered, eyeing him as suspiciously as he was eyeing me. Then the same smirk returned with a whispered laugh.

"No, not really, but I do not believe there is an answer to my questions!" He waited.

And before I could properly form my questions, "How much do you know?" rolled off my tongue, pointedly, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Lets see more then most, but not as much as others." He was being cryptic not to give away to much information. I would have to play the game, tit for tat, and figure it out all later. I got that.

"What are your questions?" I queried.

"One's that you do not have the answers too Bella and though I probably have the answers to your questions, some questions are better off not asked." He spoke and when he stood up I knew I would not be getting the answers to my questions today if ever.

"It was my pleasure to meet you Bella but alas I have a family waiting for me and my time here is up. You should be up and out of here in a few days." He turned to leave and before he opened the door he looked at me one more time. "And Bella just so you know, you are not crazy. And it is okay to have secrets." He said then he opened the door and he was gone.


	11. Chapter 10: Dead

**Chapter 10: DEAD:**

Bella was out of surgery but her condition was still critical. Carlisle had done everything vampurically possible but he was still unsure of what the outcome was going to be.

The first night that Carlisle arrived home from the hospital we had made out decision to leave Forks Washington.

It has been a 3 days of touch and go at the hospital since the accident. I haven't returned to school and I wouldn't be. Not here anyway. My siblings went the next day but now we are all getting ready to leave. Ithaca will be a nice change.

Carlisle came up with a cover story for our quick departure. In light of recent events it was felt by the majority that it was time to leave Forks Washington. Carlisle had received an offer from a hospital in Los Angeles that required an immediate answer. In light of the fact that I had been the one to stumble on Isabella Swan's accident I needed time to recover from the traumatic event. Moving might be the best thing.

"The trucks are loaded and the house is empty. It's almost twilight so we should be on the road within the hour. Carlisle was off work today and helped us pack everything up and load the trucks. Carlisle and Edward are going to stop by the hospital on our way out and rejoin the convoy on the highway, hopefully in a few hours." Esme said as she locked the last moving truck.

At first Alice was upset because she had wanted to get to know Isabella Swan but that is not possible now. She had scarred everyone when she got lost in her visions of the future. But she was unable to help and was forced to watch the events as they unfolded.

Jasper agreed that the move was for the best even though he doesn't know the whole story, just the details behind the move. Suspicions are enough to warrant the move. He could feel the emotional toll the accident had taken on me.

Rosalie was angry to say the least but after Carlisle reminder her that we have had to leave for her benefit before, that we could keep our current ages and that we wouldn't have to start over completely from scratched she agreed even if it wasn't with her whole heart.

Emmett didn't care one way or the other thought, he would miss the bears of Washington. Ithaca was just another adventure. It wouldn't be the first time or the last.

As for me well, let's just say every choice we make in life has its own consequences. It effects those around us weather we like it or not. But choices have to be made right or wrong. Not all choices can be made selfishly, others have to be considered and in the end the right choice benefits the soul, even if you don't have one.

Alice froze in place and her eye's drifted off to somewhere only I could see exactly. My head whipped to Alice and I froze. Everyone around us froze.

The lines were blurry and grey. The first thing that came was the sound of beeping. Then a heart beat and it became erratic. A line flashed and crossed a screen jumping at irregular rhythm jumping less and less until the line continued in a strait line. A door was flying open with lights on the far side of the darkness. People in white clothing came rushing through the open door. A man was standing in the corner of the room, brown eyes, wide and terrified. More people coming through a door. The pictures swayed in and out of focus, never completely clear. Deliberator paddles and an electric shock. It happened once, then twice, a third time, and then a fourth.

The line continued in a strait path across the screen.

Then we heard a distant voice. "Please record the time of death as, 5:45 p.m." Then everything went black.

Alice looked at me and I looked at her. I didn't want to look back at her so I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice whispered, and for some reason so was I.

A second vision that was as blurry as the first.

I hated when Alice had to suffer through several visions like this and when I was this close all I could do was watch right along side her. That was a curse that we shared because we were gifted.

Another vision this time it was clear. Carlisle was looking at someone from the driver's side of his Mercedes. I opened my eyes.

"It's time to go." I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. I could hear his questions but now was not the time. I turned and got into the passengers seat and waited for Carlisle.

Carlisle kissed his wife, "One last stop and then I'll be right behind you." he said before getting into the drivers seat of the car. Without a word he drove down the driveway to the road.

I breathed a heavy sign and turned to Carlisle.

"Isabella Marie Swan died on March tenth at 5:45 pm after suffering fatal injuries in a car accident. She never regained consciousness after accidentally flipping her vehicle. This is the first death of a teenager in forks Washington of the year." I said and looked at the clock on the radio. The time was 5:46.

I'm glad that Jasper wasn't in the car with us during this time. It would affect him to much. The tension was thick and I wasn't finished. I looked out the window to the skyline.

"March 24th. After suffering the recent death of his daughter, Chief Charlie Ray Swan was found dead at his home in Forks Washington from a self-inflicted gun shot wound."

Theory:

Carlisle's POV

March 1918

I looked past the windows of my apartment watching the sky slowly change from the darkest of night to the beginning of daybreak. The sun showed itself before it began to rise.

The Edges were broken waves that trust themselves away from the suns core violently, instead of thinly veiled lines. They appeared as black holes on the suns surface. It reminded me of a new weapon used by military forces for combat during the night making it appear almost like dawn, called flares that were used during the last war.

I've seen the waves of the sun before. It was a warning of sorts. Not for me but for the humans around me. The more violent the waves and the more holes that appeared on the surface told me that we would soon experience something. Maybe something horrific. It seemed that when I saw the flares from the sun something would be added to the history books, weather it be feast or famine, war or disease, something was coming and soon.

May 5, 1918

At the beginning of this epidemic I had seen the warning signs. I knew something major was coming. I was not expecting the devastation that happened here in Chicago. I was surrounded by useless deaths of hundreds.

The medical profession called it the Spanish flu. I called it hunger and thirst for my kind, determined by the heavens.

It left me deep in thought and lonely. It put me slightly on edge. How would the days play out? What would be the loss? I would keep these flares in mind and see if they connected the dots between fantasy and reality.

I closed the curtains behind me and contemplated if I could use this time to fill the void in my life. Could I do this now? What would the consciences of my actions be?

I closed the curtains and thought about Elizabeth Mason.

"Save my son. Do what only you can do!"

May 7 2003

Just as the moon has an effect on the human body so does the sun. Over the centuries I have become an avid watcher of the sun. I have seen the violence of the sun and the effects that it has on the inhabitants of the earth. Human and Vampurice both. As I watch it rise this morning I make a mental note to myself. Today would be busy at the hospital but not bad. There would be nose bleeds and headaches. People would have accidents today because they would be distracted. People who were already sick would be affected in different ways. The list could go on.

Scientific research was now starting to look into a connection between human health and radioactive flares of the sun. Science has proven that solar flares effect radio communication and other sorts of electrical equipment but I know that it has an effect on the human body. I had already done the research. Time will prove it to humans as well.

For some interesting reading copy and paste this link you're your explorer, and remove the spaces to make the link

http:/www.

/page/258756207


End file.
